<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Divine Devotion by Ruunkur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221510">Divine Devotion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruunkur/pseuds/Ruunkur'>Ruunkur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Divine Ripples [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dedue is just pleasant to write, He always sounds so calm, This one was a nice change of pace to write</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:15:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruunkur/pseuds/Ruunkur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where dreams tell you of your past life in reverse, Dedue preferred the simplicity that was his life as a park ranger. But he'd be willing to set it all aside to help his friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Divine Ripples [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Divine Devotion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Quick note: All characters have a version of their last names. They aren't "direct descendants" so much as... just plucking them from one timeline into another.</p><p>Dedue's focuses more on the ten years between Dimitri going missing and them reappearing in Fodlan. It was a much needed break from the main mess that the other one-shots are slowly becoming.</p><p>There. Is an actual plot that threads this all together. There's also a slight order(as in there's going to be two that have a set order Which is number 24 and 25, only because all the plot is explained in those two one-shots. I'm currently working from home, so I don't know what updating this will look like. I hope you stick with me and you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>The man gripped his axe, watching the surge of enemies. In the distance, he could hear a wyvern’s war cry and his mouth breaks into the smallest of smiles.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>They had managed to breach through the city and into the castle after all. He hefted his axe, swinging it as several mages came at him. He ducked under the fireballs, smashing the axe into their chests.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Beyond him, he could hear the voices demanding revenge, the specter ghosting alongside him, quoting the list of the dead. Quoting the list of the damned, threatening anyone who got between his end goal and Edelgard.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He shifted his weight, turning in time to see the arch of fire coming his way. Screams echoed in his ears and he closed his eyes, dropping his axe.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Your revenge is going to be incomplete… your highness.”</i>
</p><p>*~*~*~*~*</p><p>The young man bent over the wreckage, his gaze darting from the undergrowth to the blood on the road. He took a step back, turning when he heard a groan.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>He let the word ring out, gaze darting back to the wreckage before he followed the blood trail to the undergrowth. He looked at the golden haired teenager propped against the tree, his hand going down to the radio at his belt.</p><p>“Reyes, there’s been an accident. I need backup. Bring the healer, if you can.”</p><p>The radio crackled for a moment, a sigh coming through.</p><p>“We’ll be there in ten minutes.” The radio clicked off, leaving the man in silence.</p><p>He knelt down next to the body, reaching out and checking for a pulse. When the teenager groaned, the young man glanced over his shoulder.</p><p>“My name is Dedue. I found the wreckage of your family vehicle. Help is on the way.”</p><p>The teenager opened his eyes, startling blue eyes locking onto Dedue’s face. “Strange… that the ghosts would be-”</p><p>Dedue raised a hand, placing it on top of the boy’s shoulder. “Don’t talk, save your strength. You’ll need it.”</p><p>When the rustling of brush caught his attention, Dedue looked up, watching as Reyes and another man came into the view.</p><p>“You didn’t tell me there would be blood, Claude.”</p><p>Claude glanced from Dedue to the teenager, nodding at him. “Well, there’s blood, Lin. Your job as a healer is to deal with it.”</p><p>Linhardt tossed his hair over his shoulder, letting himself grimace. “Fine, fine. Let’s see what we’re dealing with here.” The man knelt next to the teenager, reaching out a hand and grimacing. “Did you pull him out of the wreckage and drag him all the way here?”</p><p>Dedue shook his head, closing his eyes. “I found a blood trail from the wreckage. He was already here when I found him.”</p><p>Claude grimaced, glancing at the way they had come. “Lysithea will be meeting up with us soon. Will you show me the wreckage?”</p><p>Dedue nodded, turning and following the path to the road. The car was mangled, a window broken and the blood sticky as they stepped in some.</p><p>Claude wrinkled his nose, glancing from the wreckage to the forest. “I hate to see what caused this. But, how’d the kid manage…”</p><p>Dedue shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. “It’s a surprise that anyone survived the crash.”</p><p>“I think I know why he might have survived the crash.”</p><p>Dedue looked at Claude, furrowing his eyebrows as Claude stepped towards the wreckage. He picked his radio up, sending the alert to the supervisors that there had been a crash in the park.</p><p>Claude looked back at Dedue once the conversation was over, crossing his arms over his chest. “What do you remember of the first time you met Dimitri?”</p><p>“His Highness?” Dedue asked, his frown deepening. “He saved my life in Duscar. He was the only survivor of the carriage that was attacked.”</p><p>Claude nodded, looking over his shoulder. “I have a feeling we just found Dimitri.”</p><p>Dedue frowned, lips pressing into a thin line. He looked back to where the blood trail led. “Do you know it?”</p><p>Claude shifted, glancing at Dedue. “I would need to speak with him, but with these circumstances… though, why is he in Almyra?”</p><p>Dedue shook his head, the pair watching as more park rangers showed up, a cleanup crew not far behind. Claude gestured back into the woods, Dedue following him.</p><p>Linhardt was sweating, his face pale as he rested his hands on his thighs. He looked up as the pair reemerged, shaking his head. “This is the best I can do. There’s several broken ribs, but he’s no longer bleeding. I fear that there was some eternal damage, but I believe I took care of that. He’s going to need to go to an actual hospital.”</p><p>Claude nodded, looking the teenager over. “Let’s get him back to the main crew. They’ll be able to handle the situation better. As of now, we don’t know who he is or what happened to the people in the car.”</p><p>Dedue nodded, kneeling down to pick the teenager up. Linhardt followed at a distance, grimacing when they reached the road and cleanup crew. He turned away, disappearing back to wherever he had been working before Claude called him over.</p><p>*~*~*~*~*</p><p>
  <i>“I didn’t help you just for you to shadow me everywhere I go.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Dedue paused as Dimitri turned, his eyes guarded. “I merely wish to keep you safe.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The prince let out a hum, glancing away from him. “Why, though?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“So I can repay you for saving my life.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Dimitri shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. “You don’t have to repay me for that, Dedue. I am more than happy to have you here.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You are the only one.” Dedue glanced away, dropping his haze. “I know how the others look upon my people. At least I can be certain that you are safe if I am nearby. It gives me a purpose.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“A purpose?” Dimitri tilted his head, eyes dancing in thought. “Isn’t the act of living enough?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Dedue shook his head. “Something more that I can do with my life. A purpose to serve and act towards. I wish to protect you and be what you need me to be, in repayment of all that you have given me.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Dimitri nodded, unfolding his arms. “I see. And if I were to wish for you to enjoy yourself outside of my presence?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Dedue hesitated, glancing away from the prince. “I would do as you wish.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Very well, just don’t forget to take time for yourself, understood?” Dimitri asked.</i>
</p><p>*~*~*~*~*</p><p>“Claude.”</p><p>The man turned when Dedue called his name, frowning at him. “What is it, Dedue?”</p><p>“You believe the person we found to be the prince reincarnated?”</p><p>Claude studied Dedue as he linked his hands behind his head. “My senses haven’t been wrong yet. It pegged you and Linhardt before I even spoke with you. Lysithea had it screaming the moment she walked through the door to enroll in the summer program. There’s no way that isn’t your prince Dimitri.”</p><p>“What do we do if, when he wakes up, he is mad?” Dedue asked, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>Claude opened his mouth, hesitating. “Well, we’ll have to convince him that he’s not there anymore. Dimitri died at Gronder field, didn’t he?”</p><p>“That is correct. While the history texts don’t account for who killed who, they do say he died there. And in all my dreams, he had already been dead when I came across you and the professor.”</p><p>“So, if he wakes up thinking he’s in his memories, and with the age he’s at now and what he probably witnessed before dragging himself into the woods, he’ll be in a very volatile state. I don’t want to see if he’s still capable of crushing anyone’s skull in.” Claude grimaced, shuddering.</p><p>“I will stay in the room with him. If he does think he’s in a dream, seeing a… familiar face may be what he needs to be assured he’s safe.” Dedue glanced towards the door, listening to the head ranger come into the building.</p><p>“Ah, Judith, how’s the clean up going?” Claude asked, turning his attention on her.</p><p>The woman narrowed her eyes. “It’s going well, boy. Almost done, in fact. I wanted to check up on what you thought might be the case.”</p><p>Claude gave her a shrug, letting his hands hang down by his side. “He’s from our timeline, that much I can tell. Once he’s awake, we’ll be able to give you a better damage report. Have you heard from the old man?”</p><p>Judith raised an eyebrow, shaking her head. “He’s not been in contact since the start of summer. I doubt he’ll be in contact for a while yet. Do you expect something big to go down sometime soon?”</p><p>Dedue shifted from his position, watching the pair bicker back and forth.</p><p>“No, I was just hoping for a little more guidance. Maybe something a little more solid to go off of, but that’s fine. Weren’t all the roads into the park closed?” Claude asked.</p><p>“That’s what I thought. It’s possible one or two got missed. We did find a moose with a limp from the passing herd. Maybe they hit the moose and got the worst of it. Or, maybe they were sabotaged. It’s hard to say.” Judith shrugged, placing her hands on her hips. “Just keep a close eye on that kid, okay?”</p><p>“Yes ma’am,” Claude said with a smirk, “but I don’t think I’m going to be wrong.”</p><p>Dedue shifted, watching as Judith threw her hands up. “The betting pool is in your odds. But just be gentle, that is a young man you’re dealing with in there.”</p><p>“Of course, Judith. I intend on monitoring the boy until he awakes. Once awoken, we can better judge what state of mind he’s in.” Dedue spoke, resisting the urge to give the old bow to royalty.</p><p>“Fine then, I’m leaving this in your hands. Stop by the gate before you leave tonight, would you, Claude?”</p><p>Claude nodded as Judith turned, stalking down the hall. He glanced towards Dedue, his mouth pulling into a grin. “Just our luck, we get to handle this.”</p><p>Dedue raised an eyebrow, Claude’s grin growing wider.</p><p>“With Linhardt leaving to go to school full time at the end of summer, we’ll need the extra hands. We’ll talk to the kid once he wakes up, make sure it is who I think it is, and we’ll help him. I promise, Dedue.” Claude’s face grew somber, his eyes clouding.</p><p>“If he is in the same state as Dimitri was originally, I do not know if we can help him. But, I’ll stay by his side.”</p><p>Claude nodded, reaching up to pat Dedue on the shoulder before heading off down the other hallway, leaving the man alone outside of the hospital room.</p><p>*~*~*~*~*</p><p>Dedue set his knitting to the side as the teenager on the bed moved. He looked up, his mouth pulled into a frown.</p><p>“It would be wise if you didn’t try to sit up.”</p><p>The teenager opened his eyes, turning to look at Dedue. “Where… am I?”</p><p>“You are in a private care facility in Almyra. You were found by park rangers just outside your family vehicle. Do you have a name?” Dedue set his knitting in his lap, watching as the teenager’s eyes went wide.</p><p>“My name is Dimitri Bladen.”</p><p>“Do you remember how your family got into the accident?” Dedue asked, keeping his voice soft as Dimitri looked around the room.</p><p>“We were… coming up here for vacation and to look into a research program. Father…” Dimitri hesitated, closing his eyes.</p><p>Dedue nodded. “You sustained a very bad head injury, as well as several broken ribs. It would do you good to sleep, if you can.”</p><p>“Who are you?” Dimitri asked.</p><p>Dedue glanced at the boy, shifting in his seat. “My name is Dedue. I am the park ranger that found you. My colleagues and I will watch over you until you are better.”</p><p>“Where’s my parents?”</p><p>Dedue looked at him with sadness, closing his eyes. “We don’t know, not yet. Reyes is looking into it, he’ll see what leads he can find. I can’t promise you answers, not right now. But, if you just rest-”</p><p>“I don’t want the dead following me!”</p><p>Dedue adjusted himself in the chair, tilting his head. “The dead do not become ghosts, Dimitri.”</p><p>Dimitri took in a breath, forcing himself to sit up, despite the pain that flooded his face. “The dead, they haunt my every dream. They tell me to- to do terrible things. Father heard of… Almyra is supposed to be home to a therapy treatment, in which they discuss the past life. We wouldn’t have been on that road-”</p><p>“Peace, Dimitri.” Dedue held up a hand, his eyes reflecting the sadness he was certain the other felt. “There are no ghosts to harm you here.”</p><p>“They want her head.”</p><p>Dedue jerked his head up, watching the boy’s gaze descend into madness. He reached out, offering him a hand. “The dreams are securely in the past. There are no ghosts here, not now. You are safe, Dimitri, in this time.”</p><p>“Dedue.”</p><p>Dedue nodded, feeling the iron grasp of Dimitri’s hand around his own.</p><p>“Dedue, you’re… you’re alive.”</p><p>“I am alive and well,” Dedue agreed, “I can only imagine that fate brought us back to the same time.”</p><p>“I thought you had died for me in that jail. How did you escape?”</p><p>Dedue felt his blood freeze, turning his head when the door opened. Claude stuck his head in, glancing between the two with a raised eyebrow. “Ah, it looks like the kid’s awake. Good-”</p><p>“Claude.”</p><p>Claude froze as the name escaped Dimitri’s lips. He looked from Dedue to Dimitri, nodding his head once before he walked in. “Hello.”</p><p>“Tell me, does the Alliance plan to hold a sword at our throats while we seek only the head of the emperor? Will you deny me my revenge?”</p><p>Claude held up his hands, glancing from Dedue to the teenager. “Come on now, this isn’t Gronder field. You can lay down your weapons and rest now, Dimitri.”</p><p>“Rest.”</p><p>Claude nodded, glancing at Dedue and raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Ah, yes, your highness. It would be best if you were to rest. The battle is at an end.”</p><p>Dedue got up from his chair, watching as Dimitri wavered, his gaze growing confused. “Where… am I?” Dimitri asked, sounding smaller than he had moments ago.</p><p>“You’re in Almyra’s national forest that borders Fodlan and Almyra. There was… an accident,” Claude began, “and you broke several ribs.”</p><p>“Right. An accident…” Dimitri stared at them in confusion, gaze shifting from each of them. “If… something happened to my dad, I have my uncle Rodrigue’s number to call. He said I could call if anything were to happen.”</p><p>Claude nodded. “Good, if I could have that number, I would appreciate it.”</p><p>“Right, are my parents okay?” Dimitri asked, rattling off the number while Claude wrote it down.</p><p>“They’re resting,” Dedue commented, “when you are better, we can discuss the matter.” He ignored the look Claude pinned on him, keeping his gaze focused on Dimitri. “Can you tell us how old you are? And why are you in Almyra?”</p><p>“I’m eighteen, turning nineteen in December. We were here to see a specialist. About dreams.”</p><p>Dedue nodded, folding his hands in hi hlap. “My name is Dedue, I am a ranger in this park. We will ensure your safety.”</p><p>“Yes, Dedue, it’s… I failed you, my friend.”</p><p>Dedue looked up, meeting the lost, horrified look in his friend’s gaze.</p><p>“No, it is not to me you owe an apology. Dimitri, do you know what year it is?”</p><p>Dimitri hesitated, swallowing. “It’s.. twenty one senty five.”</p><p>Dedue nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. “You are currently in Almyra. It’ a pleasure to meet you, Dimitri.”</p><p>Dimitri nodded, letting out a breath. “I’m in Almyra, it’s…”</p><p>Dedue stepped out of the room as the teenager repeated the words, his eyes distant.</p><p>*~*~*~*~*</p><p>“Good evening, Dedue.”</p><p>Dimitri stood in the doorway to the kitchen, his gaze guarded as Dedue looked up from his cooking.</p><p>“Good evening, Dimitri. How are you feeling tonight?”</p><p>The twenty one year old was stiff as he walked into the kitchen, setting a hand on the counter. “I am… unwell. Claude mentioned to me that you two had a friend that was practicing dream trauma therapy?”</p><p>Dedue nodded, turning the stove on low before turning to Dimitri. “Yes, that would be Linhardt. He was one of the paramedics that saved you, three years ago. Good man.”</p><p>Dimitri nodded, his gaze sliding away from Dedue. “When will he begin practicing?”</p><p>“He has already started as a student. Someone will be in with him while he holds sessions. Are you interested in scheduling an appointment with him?” Dedue asked, searching Dimitri’s face.</p><p>“I… I think I would like that. Yes, if I could please get his number.”</p><p>“Of course, I will get it for you now. Is there anything else I can help you with?” Dedue watched the young man, his mouth pulled into a frown.</p><p>“No, I… I just want to thank you, for being a good friend.”</p><p>Dedue nodded, watching Dimitri for a moment longer. He plucked his phone from the counter, texting Dimitri the number for Linhardt. He sent Linhardt a message as well, informing him that Dimitri would be reaching out.</p><p>With that done, he set his phone back down, turning back to dinner. “Well, dinner will be ready soon, if you want to tell the other two.”</p><p>“Dedue, do you think it’s weird that you were the one to save me this time?”</p><p>Dedue watched Dimitri pick at the cuff of his jacket, his gaze downcast.</p><p>“No, I believe it was simply luck. Anyone could have found you and I happened to be there. I am glad that you are here, Dimitri.”</p><p>Dimitri nodded, folding his arms over his chest. “I… will go call Linhardt and set up that appointment now, thank you. And I will let the others know that dinner will be ready soon.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Dedue turned back to the food, upping the heat once more.</p><p>*~*~*~*~*</p><p>“Dedue.”</p><p>The man looked up from his book, watching as Claude dropped into the chair across from him. They were the only two in the house, the silence comfortable.</p><p>“Good afternoon, Claude.”</p><p>“How are you doing today?” Claude asked, his gaze darting to the book in Dedue’s lap before looking up at him.</p><p>Dedue weighed the question in his mind, shaking his head. “I am doing well. The garden is starting to produce.”</p><p>Claude nodded, shifting in the seat. “What do you want to do, Dedue?”</p><p>Dedue glanced at him, furrowing his eyebrows. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Well, you’ve been in Almyra for a while, right? You moved here when you were young?” Claude shifted in his seat, his gaze trained on Dedue.</p><p>“What is it that you want? Before I tell you what I want.” Dedue asked.</p><p>Claude shifted, glancing away from him. “Well, that depends on if I hear back from someone or not. If I take Dimitri back to Fodlan, would you come?”</p><p>“Yes, I would.”</p><p>Claude nodded. “You know, there are others that remember, like we do. If you could find them again, would you be happy with that?”</p><p>Dedue sighed, closing his eyes. “Everyone remembers their past lives. You are... certain that everyone will even be here?”</p><p>“There’s a chance. Something big is going to happen, Dedue. We’re going to reunite. My goal is to see that happen.”</p><p>Dedue studied the man, tapping a finger against his book. “That is such a small goal compared to what you accomplished in the past.”</p><p>Claude stiffened, glancing away from him. “Yes, I suppose it is a smaller goal than what I had in the past. However, it’s a goal that I mean to complete. Once I set my sights on something, I will accomplish it. And there’s no wars to fight here.”</p><p>Dedue nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. “Very well. If we were to return to Fodlan, I would be interested in seeing if you are able to succeed.”</p><p>Claude nodded, a smile crossing his face. “I can assure you, I will accomplish this goal.”</p><p>*~*~*~*~*</p><p>“Dedue, how did you come to be in Almyra?”</p><p>Dedue  glanced up, watching Dimitri as he set his fork to the side. “My parents moved here when I was younger, from Fodlan. They never expressed their reasoning for moving, only that they wanted to.”</p><p>Dimitri nodded, glancing down at his plate. “I… I am glad that you are here. But, how did you and Claude become friends?”</p><p>“Are you thinking about your own friendship with Claude in that regard?” Dedue asked.</p><p>“It is… unsettling to think that… with everything that has happened between us, he is willing to set it aside as if it never took place. So much blood has been spilled and-”</p><p>“Have you discussed this with Linhardt?” Dedue asked.</p><p>Dimitri nodded, his gaze fixed on the table. “Sometimes, though it is still too much to wrap my head around. Claude is a very good friend.”</p><p>Dedue nodded, letting out a sigh. “The memories of the past are not something that we can often forget. They… cling to us, in the way you say the dead cling to you. Here, I can acknowledge that I would have never fought with Claude, but it may have saved my life. We were not friends, to answer your question, until we worked closely together. We had attended the same high school, but I stayed away from Claude. I heard the stories of what he could be like and, of course, I had the idea that he was the same Claude we knew. When he joined the rangers, under Judith’s careful eye, it caught me off guard. But, we worked together and found that we did get along after all.”</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri nodded, closing his eyes. “Thank you, Dedue. It seems that every time I meet with you, I end up owing you more.”</p><p>Dedue shook his head. “I do not need repayment, only to know that you are getting better. That is all that matters.”</p><p>Dimitri nodded, looking back down at his food.</p><p>“Did you know Felix when you were in Fodlan?”</p><p>Dimitri looked up at the unexpected question, dropping his gaze once more. “We were… friends in school. Myself, him, Ingrid, and Sylvain. We parted ways as teenagers, due to my mental state at the time.”</p><p>“Do you miss him?” Dedue pressed.</p><p>Dimitri hesitated, picking up his fork once more. “I do, but… I cannot forgive myself for what I have done to him in the past. Both the past of this life and our other. It was… unfair.”</p><p>“We were fighting a war and he was on the opposite side. There is little that you can make exceptions for in a war.”</p><p>Dimitri sighed. “Yes, well. The last time we spoke, it did not go well. I fear… we tried dating and my… illness got in the way. There was a lot going on between us and we never had the chance to repair that friendship.”</p><p>“Would you talk to him again, if given the chance?”</p><p>Dimitri nodded. “There is much I have to apologize for. I only hope that he has lost some of that anger he holds so closely. If I were to see him again and he were to reject me outright… I do not know what would happen.”</p><p>“Of course. But that would require going back to your home, wouldn’t it?”</p><p>“Yes, but they think I’m dead, with my parents. How do you walk into someone’s life, eight years later, and announce you were never really dead in the first place?”</p><p>“The same way you did before. Perhaps, they might even expect it. You do have a habit of rising from the dead, after all.”</p><p>“Only because you were there to save me, both times. Thank you, Dedue. You truly are a good friend.”</p><p>They continued the meal in silence, Dedue lost in thoughts.</p><p>*~*~*~*~*</p><p>Dedue stepped into the house, glancing between Dimitri and Claude. The tension was thick in the air, a broken glass still in front of Dimitri. He set his keys on the hook, turning to take the pair in.</p><p>“What happened here?” he asked, walking towards the kitchen to get a towel.</p><p>“Ah, just an accident, thank you.” Dimitri accepted the towel from Dedue, cleaning up the water and sighing.</p><p>“We were talking. I am going to travel to Fodlan,” Claude explained, “and I think you two should come with me.”</p><p>“They think I’m dead, what would the purpose of returning now be?” Dimitri asked, his answer sounding robotic.</p><p>Claude glanced at him, a smile pulling at his lips. “But, they may think you’re dead. I think it would be good to go back to Fodlan. Besides, there’s something there.”</p><p>“This is related to your goal, isn’t it?”</p><p>Claude nodded, Dimitri looking up at Dedue with a frown. “And what goal would that be?”</p><p>Claude glanced between the two of them, placing his hands on the table. “I want to have a gathering. With all twenty four of us, the last students of Garreg Mach Monastery before the war.”</p><p>“Ah.”</p><p>“And, when I say all twenty four of us, that does include yourself and Dedue. So you would have to come back to Fodlan.” Claude explained, crossing his arms over his chest. “What do you say?”</p><p>“I will think about it.”</p><p>“I think it’s a great idea,” Dedue commented. He looked across the way to Dimitri, raising an eyebrow as the man stared at the table in front of him. He had placed the shards of the glass in a pile, the water cleaned up.</p><p>Claude nodded, his eyes soft. “I know sifting through your past memories aren’t easy, for anyone,” he said with a glance at Dedue, “but this will be for the benefit of everyone.”</p><p>“Everyone.” Dedue cleared his throat, meeting Claude’s gaze. “That would include those of the Black Eagle as well?”</p><p>Claude nodded. “It wouldn’t be a party without them. It may be that I was wrong and not everyone is here. But, I have a good feeling about this. And I would like you to be there.”</p><p>Dimitri looked up, his gaze hard but he nodded. “Very well, perhaps it is time to return to my land of birth. I have enjoyed my time in Almyra but…”</p><p>“I will attend as well, though I have no strong ties to the country, not anymore.” Dedue watched Claude, serious. “If any harm befalls myself or Dimitri…”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I don’t plan on letting harm come to either of you. Do you still have Rodrigue’s number? He may be the best…”</p><p>Dedue listened to Claude and Dimitri talk, watching as the man came back to himself. The years of therapy had done him good, the sessions ending not long ago. He was proud of Dimitri and of the shackles he had shed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>